


YARICS (Yet Another Reveal In a Closet Story)

by anonymouslaser



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, In a closet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouslaser/pseuds/anonymouslaser
Summary: Marinette and Adrien find themselves in a closet. With Plagg.Marinette's lie in Weredad is a gift that keeps on giving. How long can she go with lying (and omitting) before Golden Boy makes her crack?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 75
Kudos: 334





	1. The Closet

Marinette ran down the corridor away from the crashing and yelling. She frantically looked behind her, seeing stragglers running away at the far end of the corridor. She made a hard left at the next hallway, sweating and nearly out of breath. Finally, she saw what she wanted. The door of the janitor’s closet was slightly open. No time for anywhere better. She lept in the closet and was closing the door behind her when her brain ground to a halt.

With only a sliver of light coming in from the cracked door, she saw two pairs of green eyes staring back at her. Adrien Agreste. And Plagg. The three froze, Marinette with her hand on the door and Adrien with a fist in the air. 

Of all the thoughts bouncing around in her head, only one makes it to her mouth. “What are you doing with Plagg? Chat Noir will need him to transform! And why are you trying to punch him?”

Adrien’s mouth opened, then he recoiled as if he had been slapped. Adrien shook his head and lowered his still raised fist. “I’m not...but you…” Adrien suddenly narrowed his eyes. “How do you know about Plagg?”

He glanced at his kwami. Plagg suddenly found the mops very interesting. 

Marinette had just enough time to think of a deflection. “I...I asked you first.”

Adrien gulped. He looked at the kwami, sighed, and turned back to Marinette. “I...uh...I know Chat Noir. I’m keeping Plagg for a bit while….  
he’s busy.”

Adrien couldn’t quite meet her eyes when he said this.

“Now, how do you know about Plagg?”

Marinette latched on to the same theme. “I know Ladybug. I know about kwamis from her and I guessed he’s Plagg.” She followed up with what she thought was a convincingly truthful smile.

Plagg smirked at her, but said nothing.

Adrien seemed surprised. “Oh! Huh. Wow. It’s kinda funny that...uh two superhero friends are at the same school.”

Marinette forced a laugh. “Heh heh...yeah…”

She found she couldn’t look Adrien in the eye either.

Something heavy slammed into a wall in the corridor outside their closet. In spite of the size of the closet, Adrien slipped between Marinette and the door. He somehow managed to shut the door silently while holding out his other arm protectively of the girl behind him. Marinette tried not to swoon once she realized what happened, but did manage to tangle her feet and trip against the brooms. She ended up on the floor in a clatter.

The noise seemed loud in the small space. What was worse was the thick silence from the corridor.

Wham - something hit the wall near their closet. They heard brick crumble nearby and felt the floor shake, then a heavy grunt.

WHAM! The heavy thing hit next to the closet door. They heard more crumbling brick immediately around them.

Marinette felt Adrien tackle her and shout something, but couldn’t make it out over the avalanche of debris. She realized he was shielding her with his body as the door, frame, and corridor wall partially collapsed into the closet.

They both coughed through the dust that floated around them. Marinette pulled the neck of her shirt up over her mouth and nose to filter the air. Soon the dust settled. She felt her side and found her bag, and was grateful for that bit of luck.

“Adrien, are you ok?” She could barely see but there were a few rays of light coming through the rubble from the corridor. She put her hands on his shoulders but jerked back when she felt...leather? 

She could tell Adrien was raising his head, though the shadow of his hair looked odd, like his hair was standing up on both sides of his head? Then two luminous green eyes looked at hers from only a few inches away.

She gasped.

“Um, yeah, I’m good. This suit takes most of the damage.” He extracted himself from her, though they were now in a very tight space. “Are you ok?” He held out a hand to help her up.

She took it automatically, staring at him as she rose to her feet. Her eyes were adjusting, and sure enough, Chat Noir was helping her up.

“A...Adrien?” Neither of them knew her voice could go that high.

Chat Noir's voice became earnest. “Hey, I know this is probably weird, but you’ve got to call me Chat Noir when I’m...on duty.” She saw the eyes turn away from her. “I’m sorry you had to find out...and I’m sorry I lied earlier. We probably need to talk, but right now I have to get out there and help Ladybug.”

Marinette just nodded. 

Chat Noir (ADRIEN) glanced around them, then turned back to her. “I’m going to Cataclysm us out of here, but I don’t know what might come crashing down on us when I do. You need to stay close to my back while I get us out of here.” She didn’t respond, so Chat Noir took that as sufficient assent to his plan. “Hold my hand and stay close.” She obeyed. Chat moved his left hand with hers behind himself and called forth his Cataclysm with his right. He braced near the back of the closet (about one foot from where he previously was) and put out his right arm. He shouted and launched himself at the debris, right arm straight out. Marinette hung on for dear life and closed her eyes as his power disintegrated a tunnel through the brick, metal, and concrete as he sprinted forward. Finally, he pushed through to the corridor. He dropped his hand and made a hard right, sprinting for the open courtyard. They heard brick collapse behind them.

Chat finally got out into the sunlight. He pulled out his baton as he scanned the area. “Make a break for it out the front door. I’ll keep an eye on you before I go recharge.” His ring beeped once.

Marinette opened her mouth but couldn’t think of anything to say. Instead she gave him a determined nod. They suddenly realized they were still holding hands. They let go as if burned and with a glance went their separate ways.


	2. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien struggles with revealing his identity. Oh, and he's in the middle of an akuma fight.

Chat Noir lept back into the courtyard, baton raised. He had transformed back as quickly as Plagg allowed and was scanning the area for both the akuma and his lady.

Chat turned toward a thud coming from one of the second floor corridors. The akuma lumbered out into the sunshine. He was huge. Muscles rippled under a cobalt blue uniform. 

Hmmm. Not very creative in the fashion department. Not as ugly as Reflecta though.

The akuma saw Chat Noir but didn’t speak. He simply grunted and held out one huge hand. The other held a comically huge mallet.

“I don’t think so. How about you give me your akuma instead?”

The Hammer (the name that stuck later - this one wasn’t a talker) looked at his mallet, shook his head with a glare, then charged. He was strong but not fast. Chat gracefully flipped out of the way of a mallet strike, then bounded around the akuma to draw him further out and down to the open courtyard. The mallet left a sizeable crater where Chat Noir had been.

But only about half his mind was on the fight.

How did I mess up so bad and give away my identity? Ladybug will toss me in the Seine! Maybe Marinette’ll just forget I’m Chat, he thought as he bounded away from The Hammer's blows. His distraction made him hesitate a half-second too long.

WHAM! Chat had to extract himself out of the wall. Yeah, she probably won’t forget that.

Chat continued the reverse cat-and-mouse game to keep the akuma in the open and on ground level. The Hammer was getting frustrated, charging and swinging wildly. The school building was not going to hold up long against this punishment.

Chat continued his destructive dance. Maybe I can swear her to silence that I revealed my identity, even from Ladybug. 

WHAMMM!!

Chat felt pain in his head and legs. He knew that meant it was pretty bad. He shook his head to clear the stars and found he couldn’t move. He was partially nailed into the ground; his legs were stuck up to his upper thigh and starting to really hurt. 

“Chat!!” Ah, my lady is finally here. But, not much I can do.

The Hammer turned toward Ladybug’s shout from her perch on the roof. He still didn’t speak, only held out his hand toward her.

Chat fought to focus through the pain. Maybe the direct approach is best.

“Hey! Are you just going to stand there? I don’t think you have the strength to finish the job!”

Not his best taunt, but the pain was distracting. It somehow struck a nerve with the akuma. It immediately turned back to Chat and raised its mallet high.

“CHAT!!”

Direct approach, here we come. “Cataclysm!”

The mallet came down just as Chat activated his power and held his arm straight up. It was a matter of timing and willpower. 

Fortunately for him, Chat has lots of experience.

The hammer disintegrated as it descended into Chat, leaving a purple butterfly and a confused looking maintenance worker behind. Ladybug’s yo-yo whipped down from the roof to cleanse the akuma.

She jumped down to her partner, putting a hand on his shoulder and cupping his cheek with the other. “A...Chat! Are you ok?” He saw her eyes glistening.

“I’ll…be fine,” Chat said through clenched teeth, “but could you go ahead and do your cure?”

Ladybug started, sprang to her feet, and called for her lucky charm. She caught a set of old-fashioned balance scales and stared at them briefly before tossing them up again.

She turned and saw Chat was preening beside her. He gave her a radiant grin and held up a fist. 

“Pound it!”

“Kitty, are you ok? That looked like a hard hit,”

Chat gave her an even bigger grin. “Oh, I’m feel-line just fine!”

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “Well, obviously you’re back to normal.” She returned his fist bump, but suddenly had a very odd look on her face. “I’d better bug out…”

“Wait m’lady!” Chat grabbed her forearm. “Uh, I need to talk to you about something.” Just then his ring gave a warning beep.

“It will have to wait Kitty.”

“Uh, how about the top of the Trocadero? 11 pm?”

Ladybug still had that odd look on her face. “Uh, well...ok.” She then shot off out of the school.

Chat Noir sighed as he gazed after her. He let his whole frame droop. “Please don’t kill me m’lady.”


	3. The Aftermath

Marinette’s suppressed freak-out was churning her stomach and giving her a headache. Tikki helped her hold it together while in the suit, but now she was struggling to hold together on her own long enough to finish math class. Her leg rapidly bounced and she realized she was two problems behind what was on the board.

The twitchy blond hair in front of her didn’t help. His (not so) subtle glances back at her made her even more worked up.

_Maybe he’s as freaked out as I am. But...he doesn’t have my extra secret. And HOW for the LOVE OF FRANCE can HE be Chat FREAKING Noir?_

Alya noticed something was up. She passed a note asking what was wrong. Marinette didn’t know where to begin even if she could tell the truth. She put her off with “talk later.”

The bell finally had mercy on her angst.

Adrien immediately turned around to face Marinette. “Hey...uh...do you still want to study...history...in the library...together...now?” He trailed off at the end and cringed slightly.

“YES” _ugh two octaves too high_. “...I mean...yes, let’s do.”

They both left fairly quickly, but not before Marinette got a raised eyebrow and grin from Alya.

They walked _(together!)_ in silence to the library. Adrien gave her what he probably thought was a reassuring smile, but he looked like he was trying to swallow a potato whole. Marinette assumed her grin back was about the same. They found a quiet table in the back and sat next to each other. They automatically pulled out some random textbooks, and stared at them for a while.

Finally, Adrien took a deep breath, blew it out slowly, glanced around to see if they were alone, and began in a low voice.

“Hey, I’m sorry again you had to find out.”

“Well...thank you for looking at me…out looking me...I-I mean looking out for me.”

They both chuckled and she saw his shoulders relax a bit.

Unfortunately, her mouth decided this was a good time to run ahead of her brain again.

“How can you be Chat Noir?”

Adrien’s shoulders curled in a little as he leaned away from her. “Uh, I was chosen...I think by the same person that chose Ladybug.”

Marinette laid a hand on his arm. “No, I didn’t mean it like that. I mean...well...you’re so different from Chat.”

“Oh!” The shoulders relaxed again. “Yeah, well, who wants a ‘mild-mannered’ well-behaved superhero?” Adrien looked down at his books. “Superheroes don’t have to stick to a schedule or look and act just as their father wants. They have freedom to go where they want, act how they want, tell bad jokes…” Adrien’s voice and body drooped. “...they don’t have to be perfect.”

Marinette’s opinion of Gabriel Agreste dropped several more notches. She tentatively moved her hand to his shoulder and tried to catch his eye. “I guess you really love being Chat Noir.”

Adrien’s face lit up. “Yeah! Bounding over rooftops is incredible! And the speed! And I usually get to do some good. Plus I get to see My Lady.” Adrien had a wistful look on his face.

Marinette’s stomach churned again on her stew of emotions.

Adrien turned to her with a serious look. “Marinette, I asked you here for a couple reasons. I am very sorry you found out. It puts you in a hard place. You can’t tell anyone, even Alya and Nino.”

“Of course.” Marinette didn’t have to act to make that convincing.

“I don’t know if Hawkmoth can force you to tell him anything, but you need to be careful. Do your best to not be akumatized.” Adrien furrowed his brow. “Actually, if you know Ladybug you’ve probably heard this already.” A slow grin came to his face. “Hey...do you _know_ Ladybug, like her identity?”

“Uh...I can’t answer that.” Marinette knew she had paused too long.

Adrien blinked a few times. He clenched his jaw as several emotions flicked across his face. Marinette shrank away from him.

“Y-you absolutely can’t tell me.”

It was a statement, not the question she had expected.

“Our identities _must_ remain a secret. You’re in a unique place knowing us both.” Adrien turned toward her, looked her in the eye, jaw set, and held her hands between his (Eeee!). “Marinette, if you’re as good of a friend to Ladybug as you are to me, then...I’m sure she’s told you how important it is to her to keep her...our identities secret. Will you promise not to tell anyone? Even...Ladybug?”

Marinette could only stare back and nod.

Adrien smiled and let out a breath. “Thank you.” He let go of her hands (which were suddenly cold) and sat back. “I’ll have to tell Ladybug, but I’ll make it clear it was my fault.”

Marinette’s confusion restarted her mouth. “What’s your fault?”

“That you found out my identity. She might be upset about it. She takes our identities very seriously.” Adrien had a wistful look. “But I don’t want your friendship with her to be hurt by something I did.” He looked down again. “Better for her to be mad at me than you anyway.”

Her stomach churned a bit less and grew warm. She smiled and took hold of his hands. He looked up at her. “Ch…(cough)...Adrien...I think Ladybug will be ok with it if you explain.”

He looked at her with a genuine smile. “Thanks. I hope so.”

Adrien pulled back his hands (so warm!) and rubbed his neck. “Marinette…” he looked up at her. “Thank you for making this easy. I was afraid that...well…it would be really awkward to talk to you like this when you have a...crush on me.”

Marinette was sure her brain audibly sounded like a record scratch.

“WHAT?” Marinette saw other students giving her dirty looks for her noise. She did her unique hold-her-head-from-different-angles move before covering her face with her hands. Hopefully the heat radiating from her cheeks wouldn’t make the library spontaneously combust.

She wanted to kill whoever told Adrien about her crush. And then die of embarrassment. Or perhaps die first.

She dropped back to a whisper. “What? I-I mean, how did you know? When did you find out?”

She peeked from behind her fingers to see Adrien frozen, reaching for her arm but frozen half-way there. He looked confused. “Uh, you told me. When we were on your balcony?”

Marinette racked her brain. Had Oblivio struck more than that day’s memories?

Adrien must have sensed her confusion as he continued. “Uh, I came up to your balcony with August, looking for Ladybug to get his pacifier back, but you were there instead.”

Marinette never thought clearing up a misunderstanding could make things worse. _Yet, here we are._

“Your dad invited me to…”

“Ok, yes, I-I got it.” Marinette took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she looked up, Adrien had slumped and looked a bit hurt. “Ch...Adrien...wow...because you’re the same…” _Breathe. Use words._ “Adrien, I’m sorry. I guess I’m still getting used to this.”

Her emotional stew was at full boil.

Adrien had a less-than-genuine smile on his face. “It’s ok.” His eyes glistened a little. “I thought you still…uh, nevermind” He started packing up his books. “Thank you for promising to keep my secret.” He finished quickly and left.

Marinette laid her head on her arms on the table.

Her emotional soup was burned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all - thank you for reading this far. My goal has been to post a chapter once a week, but three things may prevent that. First, Thanksgiving is going on this week for those of us in the US. Second, exams are coming up. Third, I’m stuck on figuring out what will happen next. So, I apologize if it is a few weeks before an update.


	4. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir has to face confessing his identity reveal to Ladybug.
> 
> Ladybug has to face Chat Noir confessing his identity to herself.

Chat Noir was already at the Trocadero. She was ten minutes early herself.

_ I guess he wants to get this over with. _

She swung up and landed nearby on the roof. Chat Noir turned toward her and sprang up. He lacked his usual easy smile.

“Good evening Chaton.”

“Good evening my Lady. Thank you for coming.” Chat rubbed the back of his neck but said nothing else. 

“So, what do you need to talk about?”

Chat took a deep breath. “I accidentally gave away my identity to a civilian.”

Ladybug looked at him with a little shock. It was still strange to hear, even though she had been there. She thought about which practiced lines she should use. She moved closer to him. “Accidentally? Maybe you should tell me what happened.”

Chat Noir sighed and briefly related what happened in the closet, though he couldn’t meet her eyes. He felt no need to hide that it was Marinette. Ladybug looked at him with a neutral face until he was done.

“I’m very sorry Ladybug. I didn’t know what else I could’ve done to protect her or get her out of there.”

Ladybug knew she should be giving him some reassurance. She really shouldn’t ask all the questions she had in her brain. She needed to act like her normal Ladybug self. 

“Chaton...it’s ok. Thank you for protecting her. She is...I know her very well”

Chat Noir let out a breath and allowed his shoulders to loosen. 

Oh look, a question she definitely shouldn’t ask.

“What do you think about being at school with her?”

“Well, she’s a really great person. She’s kind and sweet. She’s a natural leader. She cares for others and genuinely wants to help. You know, not just to be seen helping. She’s a great designer; even my father says so.”

He just confirmed he is at the same school, which he should _ not _ have done. And he was complimenting her. She should make him stop. 

She didn’t.

“She’s a great baker like her parents. And her parents are really great. They seem to have a lot of love for each other. She stands up for what’s right. She’s really smart - she picked up fencing really quick just on her first day. I really enjoy being around her.”

Ladybug looked away to try to hide her blush. Thankfully it was relatively dark. Her mouth was still curious.

“Sounds like you like her a lot.” Not a question, but the silence afterward invited an answer.

“Uh…I guess...I...uh…” Chat furrowed his brow and his eyes darted around. He looked back at her and rubbed his neck some more. His voice was softer when he continued.

“She’s the first girl who ever told me she loves me.”

Ladybug let out a small gasp and put her hand to her chest. _ That was supposed to be one little lie. _

She looked him in the eye. “Chat’s first?”

“_My _ first. Both of me first.”

Ladybug just stared at him. Chat looked elsewhere.

“I guess I haven’t heard that too often since...uh...anyway. It was...it meant more than she knows. It hurt to let her down and she seemed really upset.” Chat sighed “I trust she can keep my identity a secret, but I suppose it will be awkward for a while. She seemed kinda...upset when she put together her crush on Chat and me being Chat…” Chat turned away and folded his arms. “It’s a big shock. I kinda wondered if she still...but I guess she thinks differently about me...I mean, real me...and it bothers me she doesn’t...why does it bother me so much?” Chat seemed to be speaking to himself. “She says I’m a friend…”

Chat turned back to face her. “Ladybug, you’re her friend. I want to be her...friend, yeah...and still do stuff with her and our other friends. Maybe get coffee or see a movie. Or maybe with just her. Just a nice walk through the park...with her smile...” Chat shook his head. “Uh...a-anyway...uh what do you think I should do...to help...her?” 

Ladybug thought for a few moments. She tried (and failed) to look at the situation objectively. Instead, she gave in and asked for what she wanted.

“I...Marinette probably needs some time. This is a huge thing for her to learn about you. Don’t ignore her, but don’t bring up your identity. Follow her lead for now. As she gets used to it, she’ll probably bring it up. At least when you’re alone.”

Chat nodded. “Don’t bring it up but make times for us to be alone together. Yeah.” A small smile grew on his face, then he rubbed the back of his neck. “Can you talk to her for me? If I can’t say anything right now then can you at least let her know that...that I don’t want things to be awkward and would still like to be her friend and spend time with her but I know this is weird and want to give her space and it is even more weird since she had a crush on one part of me but not the other and it’s weird for me too and I’m a little scared about her knowing but am confident in her and I’m scared of losing a friendship and I’m rambling and will stop now.”

Ladybug tried to hold it in, but she snickered at him. She smiled fondly at her partner. He snickered too, which broke the dam. She walked over to him and gave him a hug as they laughed together. “Chaton, you’re very sweet. I will definitely make sure Marinette hears all that. Including the rambling.”

Chat gave her a playful scowl. “Meowch!” Then he dipped his head. “Thank you for everything.”

“She would probably like to hear all that from you directly.”

Chat Noir nodded. “When we’re able to talk about it, I’ll come up with something more articulate. Thank you again, m’lady. See you soon!” In a few bounds he took a flying leap off the roof and did a triple somersault before using his baton to fly off in the night.

_ Adrien Agreste does triple somersaults off of buildings. And has some confused feelings. For me. _

Ladybug went swiftly home to assault an innocent, unsuspecting pillow with her screams.


	5. Kwami Talk

Marinette sat at her sewing machine, fiercely pushing fabric through. She finished the piece she was working on and stood, vaguely holding it up to the lamp light. She draped it over the machine, arched her back then rubbed the knot in her shoulder. 

Tikki looked down from her hiding place. “Are you ready to talk now?”

Marinette glanced up, then looked down. After a brief pause. She sighed and gave a small nod. Tikki floated down to her desk and waited with patience brought by thousands of years of experience. Marinette slumped into her chaise and remained silent.

Tikki piped up in a business like voice. “Let’s start with where we are.”

“I know his identity and he doesn’t know mine. And he’s...Chat Noir is...Adrien.” Marinette grabbed a pillow and poised to smash her face into it. Instead, she took a deep breath and set the pillow down gently.

The pillow was grateful, at least as grateful as a pillow could be.

Marinette turned toward Tikki. “But...what do I do about…” Marinette waved her arms vaguely at the world, “all this?”

Tikki landed gently on the chaise beside her. “What do you think should happen?”

“I...I don’t know.”

“What do you  _ want _ to happen?”

“I don’t know that either! Ugh. Chat and Adrien are so different. Opposite. How can they possibly be the same boy?”

Tikki smiled now that Marinette was finally talking.

“And now I know they are. What do I even do with this Tikki?”

Tikki pauses before speaking. “The Ladybug and Chat Noir miraculous are out of balance. You know something and he does not.”

“Yeah, I know.” Marinette was suddenly thoughtful. “Kinda like Adrien - he’s...out of balance? Utterly wild and free on the one hand and closed up on the other.”

“Yes, he is out of balance too.”

“Well, balance is good. I’m clumsy enough to know.” Marinette and Tikki shared a little chuckle. “Maybe...maybe Adrien needs balance himself more than Ladybug and Chat Noir do. And besides his kwami I guess I’m the only one who knows both sides…”

Tikki gave her a few moments to think before speaking up again. “Do you know anyone else out of balance?”

Marinette cocked an eyebrow. “What do you mean? Hawkmoth?”

Tikki rolled her eyes, then flew over to Adrien’s detailed weekly schedule and pulled it open. Marinette’s cheeks went red. Tikki then flew to the many posters of Adrien on the wall. Marinette hung her head slightly. “Those are...partly for fashion inspiration.” Tikki then flew to her computer and shook the mouse so her wallpaper was visible.

Marinette hugged herself. She scrunched her eyes closed and looked away. Tikki flew over to her and gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder. “Hey.”

“I can like who I like.”

“Yes, but you can also decide if it is healthy or not. If it is balanced. For both of you.”

Marinette looked up at Tikki. “Balance, huh?”

“Balance. So, what are you going to do?”

***

Plagg was sprawled on his cushion on the desk, watching his favorite cheese documentary on Adrien’s computer. The sound was off, but unnecessary.

Adrien was pacing in a circle, alternately hugging himself and running his fingers through his hair. Finally he stopped and went over to his darkened windows. 

“Plagg, what am I going to do?”

Plagg kept his eyes on the screen. “About what?”

Adrien huffed. “About Marinette. She knows.”

Plagg sighed and paused the show. He flew near his charge and waited.

“I think she’ll keep the secret, but she knows. She’s in danger.”

“Oh, I think she can handle herself.”

“Sure, she’s really amazing.”

Plagg smirked. “She’s ok, I guess.”

Adrien whipped his head around. “Plagg! Are you kidding? She’s smart, a natural leader, and kind to nearly everyone. And she’s a great designer.” 

“Uh huh.” Plagg could barely contain a laugh. “So what's the issue? Seems like she’ll keep your secret.”

Adrien stood up straight and squared his shoulders. “I need to protect her. She could get akumatized and be forced to give me away.” Adrien nodded to himself. ”I need to stick close and keep an eye on her.”

Plagg rolled his eyes. “Do you think Ladybug will be ok with you following some other girl around?”

Adrien furrowed his brow. “Marinette is her friend, so I’m sure Ladybug would want me to protect her. So yes because I love Ladybug, I will stick to Marinette.”

Plagg gave up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies to those who were following this one - It has been a long time without updates. This story was supposed to be a short, cute thing but it got away from me and I'm still reworking the plan for it. I'm happy enough with this chapter that I'm putting it out there and will hopefully have more in the near future.


	6. Relaxix

It had been a week since Marinette had rushed into that closet. Actually, six days, twenty-two hours, fourty-two minutes, but who’s counting? Not much had changed, really. She had homework and her design projects. She worked in the bakery. She watched period dramas with Tikki and listened to her describe all the inaccuracies. 

Her freakout the night after she met with Chat Noir (Adrien!) wasn’t too bad. The pillow survived. She consumed more ice cream than she should have, but not as much as she wanted to. “Balance.” She evaded Alya’s attempts to find out if “studying history” was code for something.

_ And if I don’t hurry up, I’ll be late for class! _

Marinette walked in the classroom with a minute to spare. She saw Adrien smile and nod as she walked up to her table with Alya. She returned the gesture.

She realized Adrien’s smile was of the slightly anxious variety. He had taken her advice, maybe too well. He had barely spoken to her in those six days and twenty-two hours.

Marinette sat and pushed a bakery bag toward Alya. The chocolate croissant was to keep Alya’s mouth busy with something other than questions Marinette couldn’t answer. Alya’s “ooo!” And enthusiasm showed the effort paid off.

Nino was watching something on his tablet and got Adrien’s attention to show him. As Marinette ate her own croissant, she looked at the screen. It was a silly cat video, with some hilariously bad visual effects.

Adrien turned to Nino when the video ended. “That was paw-some!”

Nino moaned. Alya moaned with her mouth full. Marinette let out an “Eeep!” Adrien’s smirk at the others’ reactions turned anxious at Marinette’s. He contritely turned back to face forward just as the bell for class rang.

Mme. Mendeleiev walked in. “All right, settle down. We’ll pick up on the lab we started last time.”

Just as the class started to shuffle toward their work benches, a crash and screams were heard outside. Most of their phones buzzed. 

Mme. Mendeleiev checked her own phone and sighed. “Ok everyone - akuma alert! Head down to the shelter. Calmly.” The class moved quickly. Marinette and Adrien tried to linger but Mme. Mendeleiev was too thorough and shooed them out the classroom door. Marinette and Adrien were going down the stairs, side by side, with their teacher still herding them from behind. Marinette was chewing her bottom lip, glancing side to side. 

On the next to last stair, she went down in a heap. “Ouch!” Adrien immediately knelt by her side. “Marinette! Are you ok!”

“Ow ow ow...I think I twisted my ankle.” She looked up at Adrien and gave him a brief but determined smile. He looked briefly shocked but then gave her a quick smile and nod in return. He immediately picked her up bridal style.

“Mme. Mendeleiev- I can carry her to the nurse and stay there.” 

Another crash came from the street. Mme. Mendeleiev glanced toward the sound. “Very well. Hurry.”

Adrien went in the direction of the nurse, but as soon as he was out of her sight, he turned into an empty classroom and set Marinette back on her feet.

“Thanks Marinette, that was brilliant! Hey, Marinette...are you ok?”

Marinette had an odd grin on her face and a dazed look.”Good am me…I mean...uh, you’re fine thank you.”

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah heh...uh…” was all he got out before another alarm was heard from outside. “Claws Out!”

Adrien looked at her in time to see Marinette’s eyes go wide during his transformation. She shook her head as if to clear it. 

“What I was about to say was, I’ve tried to not bring it up but it would be nice to talk to you about all this,” he gestured to himself. 

The sound of another crash interrupted her thoughts. “Yes it would, but you have to go!” 

Chat Noir made a huge grin at her and nodded. “Ok, see you later!” 

Once he left her sight, Tikki flew out of Marinette’s purse. “Are you ready for this?”

“Well, I’ve been trying to think about what you said, about how both he and I need balance, and talking at least some is probably good for…”

“NO Marinette! I meant fighting the akuma! But, all that is important too.”

“Oh right, of course...” Marinette choked out, then with more determination, “of course, let’s go! Tikki, spots on!”

***

Ladybug swung up to land beside Chat Noir who was observing the akuma from behind a chimney. “Hello kitty - what are we facing?” 

Chat turned to look at her and gave a smile and a little nod of his head. “I’m facing the top beauty of Paris.” Ladybug just rolled her eyes. “C’mon Chat. What do you know?”

“I heard her say she’s Relaxix. She’s shooting darts or something that instantly paralyzes people.” He jerked a thumb to the other side of the chimney. Ladybug looked out and saw people splayed in the street but with their eyes half open. Most looked rather peaceful.

A booming voice came from the opposite end of the street. “I am weary of everyone coming to me again and again for relief! You will all find my upgraded acupuncture will give you permanent rest!”

Ladybug looked the akuma over from around the other side of the chimney. “I’m guessing the necklace.”

“Same here m’lady. Usual plan? Split up and see who gets to it first?”

Ladybug hesitated. “Ad...uh ok, I guess.”

Chat pulled back behind the chimney to look at her. “Ladybug, are you ok? Do you want to try something else?”

“Ah, no, no I’m good, just distracted. Let’s go. Stick close for now.” She lept from their perch and ran along the roofs toward the akuma. Chat cocked his head but then gave a shrug and followed.

Relaxix was working her way down the street past a cafe. One flurry of needles later, and there were customers and one waiter slumped on the sidewalk. Ladybug found a high roof and called out just as Chat landed next to her. “Relaxix! You need to relax yourself! Give up your akuma.”

Relaxix looked up with an evil grin. “You are the most uptight of all! I’ll calm you, then take your miraculous!” Her hand glowed and then flung needles at the pair. Ladybug spun up her yo-yo shield and jumped in front of Chat Noir, deflecting the attack. Ladybug turned her head slightly while keeping an eye on the akuma, “Are you ok back there Chat?”

Chat replied, but from the next rooftop over. “Of course m’lady. This cat is hard to pin down.” She turned in time to see his wink. She then saw a glow from the corner of her eye. 

“Chat, look out!” Ladybug landed between him and the attack, deflecting it again. Once again, she saw he had already evaded to another roof. She landed beside him and pulled him behind a chimney. “Chat, I told you to stay behind me. Now focus.”

“But...ok. I trust you.” 

Ladybug blinked a few times then turned, made her yo-yo shield again, and walked back around the chimney. A barrage of needles were deflected. She danced from perch to perch and could feel Chat Noir right behind her. Her leaps slowly worked in a spiral and got them to within 10 meters.

“Ok Chat...ugh!” Ladybug deflected another vicious barrage that pushed her back. She suddenly realized she couldn’t feel Chat behind her. 

Chat was randomly bounding around the akuma, throwing in some taunts. “This kitty can’t be caught by your slow scratches.” 

Relaxix growled. “I’ll bring you down, you loud mouth!”

Ladybug saw Relaxix finally get a good lead on Chat, saw him about to leap the wrong direction. She flung herself toward the spot where the barrage of needles would intercept Chat. “Chat!”

He was already in a crazy gymnastic roll in the opposite direction. Ladybug stumbled to catch herself as needles went all directions. “Argg!!” She landed in a heap. Ladybug looked down and saw one needle sticking out of her ankle.


	7. Relaxix, Part 2

The numbness was as if her foot had fallen asleep. She tried to stand but the foot gave way immediately and she was back on the pavement.

Chat landed next to her, scooped her up, and lept over two blocks before stopping on a small balcony. He set her down gently on a chair and bent to look at her heel. “How are you?”

“It hurts a bit and I can’t use that foot.”

“Do you think I can pull it out?”

Ladybug thought for a bit and decided to trust her instinct. “Yes, please. It might stop the effect.” Chat yanked the needle out and set it aside. He looked up at her. “Any change?”

“Yes, I...I think my calf is going numb. I feel like Tikki is fighting it but I probably don’t have much time.” She suddenly rounded on him, “So what happened to ‘stay behind me?’”

“What?” Chat stood up, confused. “You said to go, so I assumed we were back to normal - divide and distract until someone can get close. What did the staying behind you do?”

Ladybug looked away from him. “I...I just wanted to get us close safely so I could grab the necklace.” She turned back and gave him a fierce look. “And I never said ‘go’ to you!”

Chat’s voice rose slightly “Yeah, you did. You were fending off that barrage, then said ‘Ok Chat.’ That’s my cue to get going, right?” 

Ladybug facepalmed. “No, I was about to remind you to stick close as I moved in.”

“But what good would that do?”

Ladybug raised her own voice. “You could’ve gotten hit! I can protect you.”

“Ladybug, I have to protect  _ you _ !”

Ladybug was nearly roaring “I can’t let you get hurt!”

Chat looked moved and hurt. “Ladybug, I...we’re a team. We have to work together.”

She looked away and her voice faltered. “We  _ were  _ working together. Ow!” She rubbed her knee. 

“What’s wrong?” Chat knelt beside her.

“The numbness is spreading. It’s above my knee. I think my kwami is losing this fight. We need to figure out something quick.” She desperately glanced around.

Chat looked at her grimly. “How about a lucky charm?” Ladybug nodded and summoned the object, a small hand mirror. She looked around again but was no closer to a solution.

Chat pinched his chin, then snapped his fingers. “Hey, do you remember Boltron? What about that? I’ll have to toss you though instead of you leaping.” 

Ladybug furrowed her brow. “That’s risky.” She considered for a moment and realized the numbness was half-way up her thigh. She felt her determination rise again. “Ok A...uh And I think that will work if you can toss me from the right angle. Let’s do it Chat.”

Chat scooped her up and lept toward the nearest sound of the akuma. From behind part of a roof, he looked at the angle of the sun, the akuma’s location, and for something relatively soft to land on. He finally grinned. “Ready, m’lady? Trust us to work together this time?”

For the first time in the fight, Ladybug smiled. “Of course, Chat Noir.”

Chat tossed her high in the air from behind the roof, then jumped out in the opposite direction. “Hey what’s-your-name, you look uptight - maybe you should pin yourself!” The akuma turned toward him and immediately sent a thick barrage of needles his way. Ladybug tumbled through the air with less grace than usual, but angled herself for her part. Chat showed incredible skill dodging them all. At one point, he balanced on a rail on one hand and deftly dodged another attack. 

“Where is your lady friend? Perhaps I did hit her and should go find her before dealing with you!”

“Relaxix!” Ladybug shouted and immediately drew her attention. Her luck held at just the right part of her trajectory. She angled the mirror just so to temporarily blind the akuma with bright sunlight. She had time to see Chat’s cataclysm make quick work of the necklace. She braced as well as she could to hit the awning, bounced off, and tried to land on her good leg. However, the numbness had spread and she couldn’t move either leg now. She tumbled along the pavement and sprawled where she was. Almost immediately, Chat scooped her up again. 

“Can you de-evilize it?”

“I think so.”

Chat lept to near the akuma and turned Ladybug to face it. She had enough strength to capture the akuma, and then weakly toss the mirror. Chat set her down after the miraculous cure swept over her. He held out a fist.

“Pound it partner?”

Ladybug smiled. “Pound it. Thank you Chat. I’m sorry I...I don’t know.”

“Hey - remember we’re a team. We work best together.”

Ladybug’s earrings gave a five minute, then three minute warning in rapid succession. “Oh, my kwami must be exhausted. Bug out!”

Chat watched her fly away then took off in a different direction.


	8. Adrien's Education

Before coming to Francois-DuPont, Adrien had been homeschooled. Most of the fashion magazines gave this a brief mention, but few looked further in their “reporting.” After all, his looks were their main concern. What they didn’t know was that Adrien had some of the finest tutors in Paris who worked hard with him. His father pressed them to work him even harder after Emile disappeared. He was nearly two years ahead of his classmates in most subjects, so academics were not a challenge. 

So, it was with great surprise that Adrien found himself in a very unfamiliar situation: a class with material he had not heard before. 

Mme. Bustier called to the class, “Ok, please put away your books. We will have a health lesson today. In particular we’re going to talk about relationships.”

Adrien cocked his head, curious as to why this was a topic for a class. He glanced at Nino, who was looking back at Alya and winking. She gave him a friendly eye-roll. He was about to turn around toward Marinette when Mme. Bustier got their attention again.

The next forty-five minutes were unique for Adrien. When the bell rang to end the lesson and the day, Adrien stayed in his seat. Others filed out as usual. He vaguely noticed Chloe huff and leave without a word, Sabrina in her wake. Adrien found he had automatically packed himself up and was about to leave when he heard a chair scrape the floor behind him. He turned quickly to see Marinette, looking flustered.

They turned to face each other but looked everywhere except at each other. Adrien rubbed his neck. “Well...that was...a...yeah…”

Marinette glanced at his face before staring back at the table. “Uh...yeah…”

An awkward silence reigned for a few seconds.

“I d like to…” “We should…”

They both chuckled a little at talking over each other. Marinette cleared her throat. “You go first.”

Adrien wasn’t sure that’s what he wanted. “Yeah, I guess I need to talk and...yeah.” He slumped his shoulders. “I guess…” He looked up earnestly at Marinette. “Since you know about…”

Plagg chose this time to lazily fly out of Adrien’s shirt. “Ugh, are you going to moon over her some more now?” Marinette absently took hold of him, cuddled him to herself and began gently stroking his head. Plagg’s eyes rolled up before closing. The pair heard him mumble something about “almost as good as brie” before turning back to each other.

Adrien continued, “...about that. And you’re Ladybug’s friend.” Adrien pauses and cringed before blurting out “Am I being a weird… whatever... guy to Ladybug? Am I making her uncomfortable?”

Marinette went through several looks on her face including  _ guilt?  _ before settling on ‘wary.’ “What do you mean?”

Adrien sat on the edge of the table. “I mean...I never really thought of it as unhealthy. I mean, yeah I’m kinda still smitten with Ladybug but I guess I acted...too much?...ob-obsessive? I dunno. I just thought guys were supposed to be all-out for the girl they like. I mean that’s what happens in the movies, right?”

Marinette sat down in her seat so they were at eye level.

“And...she did tell me...well, I guess you know, she’s interested in someone else. And I kinda reigned it in on the flirting, at least some, but...I hadn’t thought about how my being flirty could...could hurt her. You know, objectify her like Mme Bustier was saying. Marinette, do you think I, or Chat Noir anyway, made her upset?”

Adrien finally turned to look at her and saw her with her face in her hand.

“Oh Marinette! Are you ok?” He reached out to touch her, then jerked his hand back half way between them, terrible indecision on his face. He finally resolved and put his hand on her elbow. She didn’t jerk away, which he took as a good sign.

“Marinette, I’m sorry! Still too sensitive after your crush? I’m sorry for dumping this on you and…”

Marinette lifted her head but kept her eyes on her table. She put one hand over Adrien’s and gave it a small squeeze which stopped his word vomit. “Adrien, it’s ok.” Marinette took a deep breath and he could see an almost Ladybug-like resolve take over.

“Yes, Ladybug thinks Chat Noir has gone over the line sometimes.” Adrien cringed and Marinette squeezed his hand again, “But, he’s also very loyal. She is very grateful for him. For y-you.” She looked Adrien in the eye. “She values your friendship so much. Maybe you could back off a bit more on the flirting? You know you can’t make her feel something she doesn’t.”

Marinette cringed at her own words but Adrien missed it as he was looking at the ground.

“Thanks Marinette.” Adrien looked up, giving Marinette time to compose herself. “Thank you for being a friend to me and Ladybug. I just don’t have someone to talk to about all this.”

Plagg let out a weak noise of protest. Marinette had stopped scratching him to pat Adrien’s hand. He changed quickly back to purring as Marinette renewed her ministrations.

“Another human I mean,” Adrien added with a chuckle. Marinette smiled at this and Adrien found he had an odd sensation in his stomach at that.

“Listen Adrien, for relationship advice, I’m really not the greatest source. Maybe you should talk to your dad? I talk to my mom about…”

Adrien’s face immediately went neutral, which stopped Marinette mid-sentence. “My father...I don’t think he has time to…” Adrien didn’t continue.

Marinette put her hand back on his and squeezed. They both ignored Plagg’s protest.

Marinette looked away, but felt a small prod from Tikki in her bag at her side. She looked him in the eye as her determination grew. “Adrien, why don’t you come hang out with us? I mean Alya and Nino and me. Just try to be who you are for a while. You don’t have to fit your father’s mold and you don’t have to put on a superhero image and completely cut loose. Just be you. Some of all those things you are. Maybe find some balance.”

Adrien relaxed in a way she had never seen before. His face glowed with a soft, genuine smile. He blinked a few times and wiped an eye. “Yeah. That sounds good. Thank y-” his phone suddenly buzzed. He checked the message and his face fell a little. ”I have to go.” He got up and started to leave.

“I’ll text you with a plan!”

Adrien turned and gave her a smile. “Thank you! I’ll look forward to it.”

Marinette went home, threw away Adrien’s schedule chart, most (not all) of his pictures, and started furiously texting Alya to make a plan.


	9. The Hang Out

Alya stood and stretched. “Ok, I‘ve lost enough times to you all now. I need to go watch the twins.” She turned to Nino and pulled him to his feet. “And you’re coming with me.”

“Aw come on babe. Those two wear me out,” he protested as he gathered his things.

“They say no one gives better horsey rides.”

“Just not both at the same time again?”

“Fair enough.” Alya took his hand and led him to Marinette’s trap door. “Bye you two! See you tomorrow.”

Marinette just grunted. She had the advantage over Adrien and was on the attack. Adrien was a formidable opponent but she still beat him about three matches out of four. 

This round was one of the three.

The two teens concentrated hard on the screen and mashed buttons on their controllers, Adrien in a frantic frenzy, Marinette in concentrated calm. A well-timed combo ended the round.

“You win again, Marinette.” Adrien set his controller on the desk and leaned back in his chair. “I think I need a break.” Adrien looked back toward the plate of goodies Sabine sent up with them.

Plagg zoomed out of whatever hidey hole he had been in and snapped up the last cream cheese danish before zooming out of sight.

“I wonder what he’s doing, hiding away.”

Marinette glanced at Tikki’s hiding place and laughed nervously. “Uh, maybe he found some comfy spot in my fabric scraps?”

Adrien snorted and shrugged. “Must be.” He scooted toward the plate and helped himself to a strawberry croissant. He sat on the floor and propped himself up against her chaise, eyes closed, enjoying the treat, and smiling. She had seen the fake smile often enough in her walls, but the real thing was truly beautiful. Her heart was warm, seeing him like this. 

He looked more healthy and happy than she had ever seen.

He suddenly opened his eyes and stared at her. She stared back for a moment before blushing and looking away. 

“Marinette? Can I ask you a question about, uh…” He fidgeted a moment, then pantomimed putting on his mask and ears during his transformation.

Marinette hugged herself but managed to look at him and gave a little nod. “Ok.”

“I get really tired of lying.” 

Marinette gave him a confused look. “Adrien, what are you lying about?” 

Adrien cocked an eyebrow and pantomimed his mask and ears again. Marinette relaxed her shoulders and let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “That’s a secret identity. When you have to hide that, it’s not  _ really  _ lying.” 

He looked away from her. “It feels like lying. I have to make all these excuses to get away to transform. Sometimes I have to sneak out of my own house to fight akuma. I don’t like lying to my father, or our teachers, or my friends.” Adrien looked at her again. “I’m not sure I can keep them all straight. And...its nice to have someone trust me, but what if Nino found out I’ve been lying all this time.”

“You’re not  _ reaaaally  _ lying,” Marinette cut in. She moved to sit beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. “You have a huge secret to keep. If Hawkmoth knew who you were, your friends and family may all be in danger. Don’t feel bad about protecting people.”

Adrien turned his head to look at her and smiled. “Hmmm. Thanks Marinette, that helps.” He ducked his head slightly. “It’s nice to have someone to talk to about all this.”

“Yes, it is,” Marinette replied as she patted his shoulder. 

Adrien cocked his head to the side and put on a more Chat like grin. “It is? So you have secrets you have to lie about too?”

Marinette immediately pulled her arm away and laughed nervously. “Ah, heh, well a girl has to have  _ some _ secrets.” She plastered on a fake smile. 

Adrien smiled back but looked almost disappointed. Marinette thought quickly, then tilted her head toward him and smirked. “Knowing two superhero identities isn’t big enough of a secret for you?”

Adrien relaxed back into a real smile and chat like lounging position. “That  _ is  _ pretty big. Very well, I guess we’re almost even.”

Adrien’s phone dinged. His face fell even before he looked at it. “That was my alarm. I had better go too.” He got up and smoothly grabbed his bag with one hand and one last treat from the plate with the other. 

Marinette giggled. “Be careful, your Chat is showing.” Plagg zoomed out from wherever he was and into Adrien’s shirt pocket.They laughed together as she followed Adrien down her ladder to the door.

Adrien smiled at Marinette's mother as they went through the bakery. Adrien spoke to her in Mandarin. “Goodbye Mme. Dupain-Chang.”

She smiled at the boy and replied the same way, then continued in French. “See you again soon!”

Adrien waved as he went out of the door.

“He’s a very sweet boy. I don’t think I’ve seen him look so well. You might say he’s  _ radiant. _ ”

Marinette continued to stare after him, missing the reference. “Yeah, I think he really is.”

Sabine came and put her arm around her daughter. “You and your friends are doing him some good. I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks mom. We’re trying to help him find balance.”

Sabine squeezed her daughter. “This doesn’t get you out of supper duty tonight. You should go start the chicken.”

Marinette left for the kitchen. Sabine watched her, then looked back at the door before going back to restocking the display case.  _ Maybe that boy will help her get past that Chat Noir crush. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, after lots of revisions, I finally have a firm outline for the rest of this story. The thing kept changing on me and never seemed quite right until now. With a plan set, I should be able to release chapters more than once every several months. 
> 
> My thanks to those that have bookmarked and stuck with it waiting for more. This chapter is short and transitional but more is coming.


	10. The Coffee Break

The bell rang for the end of the day and the four friends started packing their things. 

Marinette spoke up first. “Let’s go everyone - to the cafe!”

Alya and Nino looked guiltily at each other. “Uh, sorry girl, actually we can’t make it.” 

Marinette cocked her head at Alya. “Why not?”

“Uh, Nino and I might be...sort of grounded.”

Adrien looked up from his bag. “Grounded? You didn’t say anything until now?”

Nino looked away from his friends. “Sorry dudes. Alya and I came back a bit late from our date Saturday and...yeah.”

Marinette smirked slightly at her best friend. “How late exactly?” 

Alya promptly looked away and blushed.

Nino fessed up. “Maybe about two hours. Ish.” 

Adrien’s eyes went even wider. “Whoa. Father would explode if I did that.”

Alya finally recovered. “We were just walking along the Seine and enjoying the evening, and there was this little neighborhood concert, and...maybe we lost track of time.” 

“Sorry to leave you dudes hanging, but we’d both better get going.” 

Nino and Alya packed and walked out with their friends. Alya whispered in Marinette’s ear “Maybe you get some alone time too!” and gave her a wink on her way out of the classroom.

Marinette just rolled her eyes. 

The friends parted at the front door of the school, leaving Adrien and Marinette alone. Adrien turned to Marinette. “We can still go get coffee. Me-ow treat?” 

Marinette gave him a deadpan look. “ _ That _ was awful. Just for that I  _ will _ make you buy mine.” Adrien’s grin made it clear he wasn’t sorry. 

They went to their lockers, then met up at the front door of the school before walking toward the nearby cafe. 

It was a fine Paris day. They sat outside to people watch as they had their coffee. Adrien ordered for them both. “Two lattes, and the lady will have a light sprinkle of cinnamon.” 

They sipped their drinks in silence for a bit before Marinette sighed. “Well this is perfectly beautiful.” 

“Yes it is.” She turned from the street scene and looked at Adrien. He had a warm smile and she realized he had been watching her. He flinched as if caught and quickly took a sip of his drink before leaning back and looking elsewhere. She turned back toward the street, but checked him from the side of her eye. He seemed to be doing the same.  _ Odd _ .

Adrien finally turned back toward her and looked at her appraisingly. “I know you’re a great designer, but have you ever considered being a model?”

Marinette was glad she hadn’t taken her next sip of coffee. She turned and looked at her friend wide eyed. She realized he was looking her up and down. She blurted out “are you checking me out?”

“What? I’m just…I mean...” Marinette noticed his cheeks flush and he flailed an arm. “No! I mean of course you’re attractive...but I’m not...Just professionally speaking you have a great look.”

Marinette was sure her face caught fire. “I don’t know, I’m really clumsy Adrien. And I’m just...Marinette.”

Adrien narrowed his eyes. “Marinette, you are not ‘just’ anything. You’re a great person. Don’t let anyone think you’re not. You’re smart, determined, a natural leader, and attractive.” Adrien suddenly went quiet and sat back in his seat. He looked at her as if seeing something for the first time. 

It suddenly occurred to them that they were staring at each other. Adrien took another sip of his coffee. “Anyway, I think you would be great. You did a great job in that music video. You should think about it.”

Marinette glanced up at him from the table. “Well, thank you, but-”

Her reply was cut off by a screech of tires and the sound of metal crashing on metal. They both jerked away from each other (wondering when they had leaned so close) and saw two drivers get out of their cars at the intersection near them. One started ranting and shaking his fist, while the other calmly looked over the damage. 

“Whew, just a crash.” 

Marinette turned back toward her friend and saw him relax back in his seat. She let her own tension go and let out a little laugh. “Ugh, what a life here in Paris! We’re relieved it was just a crash.” 

“Yes, well, if it were an akuma, I’d actually have to go do something about it.” 

The angry man from the crash started arguing very loudly at this point and the teens turned back to them. Suddenly a flock of pigeons came out from underneath both cars and flew in perfect synchronization away from the scene. 

“Mr. Pigeon,” the two teens breathed at the same time. Adrien sighed and stood up. 

“If you will excuse me Marinette, I just remembered an appointment. Perhaps another time.” He bowed dramatically toward her.

Marinette laughed. “Of course good sir.”

Another crash was heard a block over Adrien was suddenly attentive toward the noise, then glanced back to Marinette. “Are you good?”

“Sure, I’ll head for home. See you later!”

Adrien and Marinette went in opposite directions, into the alleys on either side of the cafe. Marinette counted to thirty before transforming and quickly catching up to Chat Noir on a roof. 

“What is it this time Chat Noir?”

Chat turned and gave her a huge grin and bow. “M’lady, it is none other than Mr. Pigeon, our favorite inept akuma.”

Ladybug scanned the area and sure enough, found him in the square directing seemingly random destruction by his pigeons. She remembered to roll her own eyes. “I suppose we have to take him down again.” 

Chat Noir looked at the scene and turned toward Ladybug with a pleading look. “Can we do plan number four? Pleeeeeeease? The setup is perfect, and that one is so much fun!”

Ladybug didn’t need her lucky charm to see he was right. It was sad really, that they had faced Mr. Pigeon so often they had numbered their plans for dealing with him. “Ok kitty, number four. You’ll take the right side?”

“Yes! And you’ll come off that yellow awning?”

“Of course.” They both dropped in to a stance and Ladybug counted off. “Three, two, one...go!”

Plan number four was one of the more complicated ones. It required more acrobatics than most, but no special powers, unless something went off and it had to turn into a plan number six. But this time, they were perfectly in sync. 

“Ah ha! Ladybug and Chat Noir! Welcome to my flock once again! I will…” but he was soon cut off by their mesmerizing acrobatic dance. “Hold still!”

They didn’t obey. The pair easily dodged the random pigeons that came after them. Chat Noir suddenly landed on his back about four meters from Mr. Pigeon with a dramatic “oof!”

“I have you now!” Mr. Pigeon pointed his scattered flock at Chat Noir, but Ladybug had already bounced off the yellow awning right at Chat Noir. She scattered a few pigeons on her flight, landed hand to hand and foot to foot on Chat Noir and received a launch. Chat’s aim was true and as she passed Mr. Pigeon, she snagged the akumatized item, crushed it, and had her yoyo out by the time she landed. One miraculous cleansing later of both akuma and the damage done so far, and everything was wrapped up.

“Pound it!” The two heroes shared a fist bump. Chat gave Ladybug another dramatic bow. “That was one of the best we’ve ever done. I think we’re back.”

“You’re right Chat. I’m sorry I was doubtful last time.”

Onlookers were gathering so they lept to the top of a nearby roof. 

Ladybug turned toward Chat and was surprised to see a very serious look on his face. 

“Ladybug, seriously, thank you. I’m glad we’re acting like a team again.” 

“Of course Chat. We  _ are _ a team. I’m sorry I was off last time.”

Chat gave her a warm smile. “That’s ok M’lady. Well, I’d better get going.”

“Me too. Take care Adrien!” Ladybug shot out her yoyo and lept away. 

Chat grinned, watching her go, then took off in a different direction, alternately leaping and pole vaulting with his baton. He was half-way home before he suddenly froze on a leap between buildings. He hit the edge of the roof and rolled before hitting a small wall. He shook his head and his powers quickly cleared his vision and mind, but he felt like his emotions had been run over by a train.

“She called me Adrien.”


	11. Confrontation

Adrien landed in his room, shut the window automatically and released his transformation. Plagg zipped over to his cheese stash with a sarcastic comment that Adrien didn’t hear.

_How does she know? Why did she tell me she knows in **that** way? Did she guess? Does she know me as...me?_

Adrien was slowly pacing, running his fingers through his hair.

_If she didn’t guess, who could have told her besides Plagg, Master Fu, and…_

Adrien stopped pacing. _She’s the only one._ He felt the bile rise in his throat. _She’s friends with both of us._

His stomach heaved and he ran for his bathroom.

***

Adrien sat on the floor of his bathroom for some time. His stomach was tired and empty. He could still smell the noxious combination of latte and stomach bile.

Plagg cautiously came in. “Hey kid, are you ok?”

Adrien didn’t respond. Plagg floated over to sit on his outstretched leg. “Kid, what happened?”

Adrien swallowed and found his voice. “She called me Adrien. Ladybug called me Adrien.” He shuddered with a sob. “Marinette is the only one who knows. She knows us both.” Adrien put his head in his hands. “She betrayed me.”

Plagg was wide eyed and silent. He floated up to Adrien’s shoulder and quietly rubbed his neck.

“Kid, maybe this isn’t exactly what it looks like…”

Adrien’s voice was hard. “Marinette told Ladybug who I am. And Ladybug doesn’t feel the need to let me know that.”

Adrien sobbed again and managed to stand. “I want to be alone for a while.”

Plagg gave him another pat on the shoulder and phased back into the bedroom. Adrien headed for the shower and wept for some time.

***

Marinette slipped in to class just before the bell. She sprinted to her seat and barely had time to greet Alya before the class began. It was several minutes into class before she noticed Adrien’s hair. It was a bit different; more styled than usual. Every hair was in exactly the right place.

Eventually lunchtime came and Marinette began packing up her things. “Hey, would you all like to come to my place for lunch? We had more leftovers than usual from yesterday.”

Alya quickly agreed. “I’m there girl!”

Nino joined in with a hearty “You bet dudette!”

Adrien simply finished packing up his things. Marinette turned to him, “What about you Adrien?”

Adrien turned to Marinette with a smile on his face, but it was one of his fake modeling smiles. He looked at her briefly and said, “No thank you. I need to go home for lunch today.”

Marinette was so surprised, he managed to finish packing before she could answer. “Is everything alright Adrien?”

Adrien gave her the false smile once again. “Of course. Good bye.” And he left.

***

A week. For one week this had gone on and Marinette was more confused than ever. He politely declined their Wednesday session. He gave his friends nothing but a fake smile. Alya and Nino were worried but Marinette was confused. The last she had seen him being normal was when she left him as Ladybug. He seemed in a good humor. Their teamwork had gotten back to a proper balance. He had been well on his way as Adrien to being…normal? Their coffee was a little odd, but they were friends and Adrien was making progress. Why was he suddenly shutting all of them out?

Marinette felt it was of such importance, she managed to get to school early to talk to Alya and Nino.

“Don’t you two think it weird that he’s gone from being more normal to suddenly shut off?”

Alya thought for a bit. “His behavior _has_ changed, but we don’t know what’s caused it.”

Nino jumped in. “Mister sunshine? I’m not sure he can _have_ a bad mood. His dad is so lame, maybe he’s forcing Adrien to do this for some reason.”

“Anyone can have a bad day,” Marinette replied, “but this seems more serious. Have either of you tried talking to him?”

“Sure dude, but he’s been good at avoiding me and my texts.”

Alya shook her head. “Girl, I think you’re the best one to try and figure out what’s going on. He seems really comfortable around you. At least until this week.”

Marinette coughed and glared at Alya to hopefully cover her blush. “Maybe.” Then, she thought for a few moments. “Ok, I have a plan to corner him, and I’ll need your help.”

***

The bell rang to end the day and Adrien immediately began packing his things. Nino managed to grab him before he left. “Hey dude, listen to these awesome beats I put together.” Nino assaulted the model with an earbud and managed to play the music while Adrien’s own politeness held him in place. Marinette and Alya had whipped into action. They gathered their things and quickly clumped around Adrien. Trusting his politeness to take over while he still had the earbud in his ear and Nino attached to him, the three pushed Adrien into motion. The clump moved out of the classroom and down to the main school entrance.

Adrien’s bodyguard wasn’t there yet, so Nino allowed Adrien to extract himself. Alya and Nino then managed to slip away, leaving Marinette and Adrien together at the curb.

“Ok Adrien, what’s going on.”

Adrien turned to her, his face suddenly a blank. After a moment of silence he finally replied. “What do you mean, Marinette?”

“Why are you acting like this? You’ve gone from being great and friendly to…I don’t know. It’s like you had a mask on all this week.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Adrien looked at her coldly, then turned away to look at the traffic.

“Adrien.” Marinette put a hand on his shoulder. “I…Did something happen?”

Adrien shrugged away her hand, but didn’t turn around. “Oh yes. Something happened.”

Marinette felt a little hope. “What was it? Was it your father?”

“No,” Adrien turned to face her, face back to neutral but eyes burning. “It was you.”

Marinette stumbled backward and just caught herself. “What?”

Adrien’s mask melted away into a deeply hurt look. He glanced around and saw no one nearby, then continued in a low whisper. “Ladybug knows my identity. After Mr. Pigeon, she called me Adrien before we parted. So, when did you tell her?”

Marinette’s legs wobbled while her mind reeled. She had to buy time to think. “What makes you think I told her?”

Adrien snorted, which may have been the weirdest thing yet in this weird conversation. “For one, you’re not exactly denying it. For another, you are the only person that knows my identity besides…well, someone helping us. Finally, you know Ladybug. Besides Mas…our helper, you’re the only one in a position to let it slip.” Adrien turned away again and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked deflated.

Marinette was left speechless. They stood in the warm Paris day. “Adrien…”

Suddenly both their phones chimed and they both heard a siren nearby. “Akuma alert,” they said simultaneously.

A strange figure vaulted over a rooftop to their left and landed in the intersection. The akuma had a bright orange outfit with silver outlines and highlights that crisscrossed the body. It had a triangular theme that looked like weird body armor. The akuma looked around the area and saw Alya recording video with Nino trying to pull her away by the elbow. The akuma cackled with a high female voice. “Let’s see if you two are as bound together as you seem.” She clasped her hands above her head and yelled “Bind!” while pointing her clasped hands at the couple. A bolt of silver light shot toward Alya and Nino. When it hit them, a glowing set of two shackles bound them at one pair of wrists and one pair of ankles. They lost balance and fell over, with Nino mostly cushioning Alya as she tried to continue recording video.

“Ah, just as I suspected,” the akuma shouted. “You _are_ a couple. The Binder knows!”

Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hand and sprinted for the school doors. The Binder noticed them running together and aimed a bolt at them, but it hit the sidewalk nearby as Adrien dodged. Marinette managed to stumble along with him.

The akuma growled in frustration as the pair reached shelter through the doors. “I will bind ALL of you! Then you will know the Truth about who you are closest to and be with them _forever_.”

Adrien and Marinette ran into a classroom and carefully peeked through a window at the akuma. They saw a toddler in a stroller get hit and get attached to its mother. An older couple who couldn’t move quickly were hit and bound tightly so they fell. The Binder then hit a couple sitting at a café about to order. The man was suddenly bound to the waitress instead of the woman at his table. The bound pair looked sheepish, and were both slapped by the woman who was left out. Binder was apparently amused by this development. “Ha! The truth of the Binder has found you out!”

Marinette felt a prod from her purse against her leg and gave it vague nod. “Adrien, you have to get going. Let’s head to the roof so you’re not suspected.”

Adrien gave her a hard look. “I think you’ve helped enough.” He then bound out of the classroom toward the stairs they both knew led to the roof.

Marinette slumped against the classroom wall with her head in her hands. “What do I do now Tikki? I must have messed up. This may have undone everything.”

“Maybe not, but you have a superhero job to do right now.”

Marinette sighed and stood. “True. I’ll have to deal with this later.”

She ran for the same stairs to the roof. Marinette carefully opened the door to the outside and saw Chat Noir crouching behind the edge of the roof’s parapet. He peeked over the parapet to see where the akuma was and silently rolled to another part of the roof. He then jumped up with thump and stood on the parapet in full view of the street.

“It looks like you’re overly attached to being an akuma!”

That got the Binder’s attention. Without preamble, the Binder immediately aimed a bolt at Chat Noir. Chat vaulted to the side, dodged several more, but was hit by the seventh. A shackle immediately formed on his left wrist and another on his left ankle, though they hung limply. He used his baton in his right hand to brace his fall back on to the roof, where he landed in a roll and immediately hid behind a rooftop air conditioner. The Binder lept over the roof and not immediately seeing Chat Noir bounded on across the school and further on in the city.

Marinette, for her part, was quite frustrated now. Chat Noir had immediately gotten hit by the binding beam and had yet to give her enough time and space to transform herself. She stayed near the roof door where she was, hoping he would follow the akuma. He took a moment to examine the shackles, but soon shrugged and vaulted back to her part of the roof to give chase. As he approached, he saw her. He looked at her with concern now. “Get back inside the school and hide, I think…” But his voice died as he watched the shackles move of their own accord as he was about to land. He cocked his head as though curiosity got the better of him. He had landed near her and the shackles suddenly snaked out and clasped to Marinette’s right wrist and ankle. They looked from the shackles to each other just before the shackles suddenly shrank and jerked them together. They fell into an embrace and steadied each other, but Chat quickly jumped away, nearly dragging Marinette to the ground. They had about half a meter of distance between them.

Chat Noir looked from her to the shackles. He managed to blush furiously and look angry at the same time. He furiously attacked the shackles with his claws to no effect. He paused, then called forth his Cataclysm. Before Marinette could object, he slashed both shackles, which disappeared once they were broken.

“What are you doing up here on the roof?”

“Adr…I mean Chat Noir, I…”

His face hardened at her slip and he gathered her up bridal style, though not very gently. He ran and lept in the direction of her home. “Look, just…” His face went through several emotions before he went silent.

Marinette only nodded and leaned into his shoulder to avoid saying anything worse.

They were nearly to the bakery when several beams cut through the air around them from street level. Chat Noir held Marinette tight and performed several superhuman acrobatics to avoid them. However, he broke left instead of right, and was shackled to Marinette once again. Chat had enough slack to continue to hold her, so he lept away from the cackling voice. He managed to land on a roof near hers, then leapt to her balcony.

“Come on, let’s go down to my room.”

Chat Noir grudgingly nodded and they somehow managed to get through the trap door while still shackled. They sat on her bed and Chat released his transformation. Adrien pulled a morsel of camembert from his pocket and tossed it to his kwami. “Eat up, Plagg. I have to cataclysm this,” he shook his shackles “before I can get back in the action again.”

“Kid, you’re telling me we have to transform, cut this stuff, then detransform and transform _again_??”

Adrien looked sheepish. “Yes, I accidently got hit a second time. I already had to cataclysm once.”

“At least it wasn’t on purpose!” Plagg seemed upset but still ate his cheese. He suddenly noticed who Adrien was attached to. He looked at her, glanced at her purse, then gave her a hard look. Marinette grew even more uncomfortable and briefly shook her head and hoped Plagg would keep quiet. He scowled and spoke rudely while chewing. “So how’d you two get attached?”

The pair glanced at each other then looked away. Both went red very quickly and Plagg rolled his eyes. “Fine, don’t talk about it.” He swallowed loudly. “So what’s this one’s power? I don’t usually get to find out in the middle of the fight.”

Adrien turned toward back toward him. “Her name is Binder. It sounds like if she hits you, the shackles bind you together to the person you’re…” Adrien suddenly looked up at Marinette.

She finished for him “…closest to.”

Plagg looked at them both with a huge smirk. “Oh really? Like close birthdays? Or geographically close? Or…?”

Adrien shook his head and rubbed his face with his free hand. “Plagg, Claws out!”

“Hey, you didn’t answer!” Plagg cackled as he was sucked into the ring. Adrien became Chat Noir, quickly called his Cataclysm, and cut the shackles again. Rather than detransforming, he sat for a few moments, not looking at Marinette.

“Sorry about him.”

“It’s ok.”

“I’ve got to get back out there.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

Chat Noir once again became Adrien. Plagg dropped in to his hand. Adrien automatically pulled out another morsel of cheese for his kwami.

The three sat in silence. Plagg seemed less energetic and mercifully left them alone. Plagg finished his cheese and gave Marinette another hard look before saying “Come on kid, we need to go.”

For the third time that day, Adrien became Chat Noir. He briefly nodded to Marinette, though with an unreadable expression, before he lept out once again.

Marinette flopped back on her bed, grabbed a pillow, and assaulted it with a screm for a few seconds. Tikki flew out and waited for her to finish. “You have to talk to him.”

“I know.”

“And you may have to give him the truth.”

Marinette’s eyes went wide and she whipped around to face her hovering kwami. “After all this time do you think I should?”

Tikki sighed. “You are both healthier and more balanced now, and your efforts have done so much for you both. But, your knowledge of his identity prevents you from being in balance fully, as a team. I think it may be time…soon.”

Marinette nodded. A crash outside pushed her into action. “Tikki! Spots on!”

***

Chat had managed to follow and observe the akuma for a few minutes without being hit this time. He glanced around the skyline occasionally but then turned back to his observations. He wasn’t inclined to jump in again without his Lady.

Just then, he heard the zipping noise of a yo-yo to his right. He saw the familiar weapon wrapped around a chimney, soon followed by Ladybug herself.

“Good thing you’re here. I’ve had to use Cataclysm already and transform back.”

Ladybug tried to hide a smirk, knowing it was actually twice. “I’m sorry Chat, I was a bit tied up.”

Chat got straight to business and explained what he had seen so far, and Ladybug tried not to be hurt that he ignored her pun. He didn’t even look her in the eye.

Chat continued. “My best guess is the akuma is in that large ring on her right hand. It’s bright red which seems to clash with her outfit, plus her shots seem to come from something in her hands when she clasps them.”

Ladybug nodded. “That will be tricky. I think your cataclysm is our best option, but it will be hard getting that close.”

Chat nodded. “Maybe you should use your lucky charm _now_. I don’t want to have to transform again, and she caught on to my acrobatics quickly.”

Ladybug considered briefly. “Ok. Lucky Charm!” She threw her yo-yo in the air and received a large cream pie.

“What do I do with this?” She looked around, then down at the akuma and shrugged. “Uh, I guess this is straight forward. I blind her with the pie then you cataclysm the ring.”

Chat Noir just nodded without looking at her. “I’ll start on the right, distract her, you pie her, and hopefully that will distract her enough to cataclysm the ring.” He bounded away to get into position.

Ladybug sighed. All business – not her usual kitty. _At least he didn’t get pouty_. She flipped back in the opposite direction to a likely spot. She looked toward where Chat should be and of course found him there. They gave each other a silent nod and Ladybug jumped out.

“Ok akuma, your time is up! Give up your powers for the good of Paris!”

The Binder turned from her rampage in a romantic restaurant and saw Ladybug. “Ah, the elusive Ladybug! The Binder will find out who _your_ closest one is. But perhaps you wish to give up your miraculous instead?”

“Not today Binder.” Ladybug flipped off the roof and expertly dodged several bolts from the akuma. She blocked two with her yo-yo shield. She slowly moved forward as the Binder prepared another shot. She saw Chat out of the corner of her eye and glanced at him briefly. The movement must have been enough to give him away as the Binder quickly turned and found Chat Noir within ten meters. A flurry of red, black, orange, and silver followed. Ladybug and Chat Noir were nearly a blur they flew around the akuma, trying to get close.

Chat got within three meters when a bolt from the Binder caught him. He rolled away, then quickly stood, looking at the shackles hang limply from his arm and ankle. “Ha! You’ll have to wait until I’m actually close to her to…” but Chat saw once again the shackles start to move on their own. Ladybug unfortunately had already lept and was soaring in his direction.

“Don’t stand still Chat, we might…” Her words were lost as she saw the shackles snake up from Chat and catch her, mid flip. She was jerked from the sky to splatter on the pavement next to Chat. It didn’t hurt of course, but it certainly didn’t help the situation. Chat sat up from where they landed on the pavement and looked at their arms and legs.

He was shackled to Ladybug.

Wait. He was shackled to _Ladybug?_


End file.
